Daily life with a monster girl and a Witcher
by Codename-HUNK
Summary: Stranded and without a way back home, he makes this new land his new home. Now, tricked by his friend, he needs learns to live with what he used to hunt for coin. Will things go alright? Actual daily life does not start until a few chapters in, but it will happen.
1. The lamia village

**Sorry for not updating in what now? 2 month? I was busy rolling on the ground for the big chunk o Cringe I created. I'm sure you noticed the cringe too. Nevertheless, I came back and I am going to create even more cringe in this story that no one was expecting.**

**I don't have a complete understanding of the character that is Geralt, and I have only played one game; The Witcher 3, the wild hunt. But I will try my best.**

**Disclaimer; I own neither The Witcher or Daily life with monster girls. If I owned The Witcher, I would have Included the Harem route, fuck what everyone else says.**

* * *

Portals were a good tool. They allowed for the travel of great distances in a pinch, I'm sure everyone can agree, except for Geralt of course. Every other time he uses a portal, he is either Teleported to a completely different place he was going to, or he goes straight in a Monster's din. He is sure that portals are going to be his demay one of these days, and something very peculiar happened with portals indeed.

Normal routine to exploring a dungeon and a portal is what he encountered. He read in some of the books of the Sorceress working on these things that it was a prototype of a portal, a work to going to a completely different plain of existence. He would be damned if he went in that thing voluntarily, its only, he didn't. While looting the place he ran into some problems, a golem was protecting the best loot, normally a golem is EZ peasy for geralt, but he didn't expect the golem to act completely different to a normal golem. It charged at him the second it could and Geralt had barely enough time to cast Quen before he was thrown into the portal.

He really hated portals indeed.

Another plane of existence, he arrived in one that is similar, yet very different to the one he lived at.  
At 5:23 PM in Japan, A portal opened for the first time in That World's history.

Geralt didn't like falls either, due to the massive weight of everything he carries around with him, gravity had it's works on Geralt. Not seeing anything that he could cling to, he embraced for impact.

With a loud "Thump", Geralt connected with the ground.

He always felt like shit after a fall. He stood up and looked around, he had landed in a clearing. Focusing his enhanced senses, he sensed life not far by. The only thing is that this Life didn't felt like human, neither Non-human. It was most likely a monster nest. Deciding that a settlement wouldn't be far from a monster nest, he started moving towards it . Before starting to walk, he decided to try something. Maybe he was stupid for even trying, but he only had to try. He Whistled, calling for his horse, Roach. A few seconds passes and he decided it was very foolish to even try it, but as he was beginning to move, he heard galloping behind him.

Roach was on his way to him. He also never understood how Roach was always capable of always getting to him, even crossing oceans to get to him at times. By now he was used to it, so he ignored it and mounted roach and started to move towards the Nest.

As he got closer, Geralt began to doubt if this was even a monster nest anymore, as the numbers of the things he is sensing are on the hundreds, and are increasing the closer he gets.

He got to a hill and looked at the general direction of the place he was going, in the horizon a big town, bigger than some of the cities that he had visited. As he paid closer attention, he noticed that the inhabitants on the outskirts of town were Siren like creatures. They as far as he could see, they were all beautiful females with long snake like tails. Geralt would mark them as sirens if not for two main factors. One, these things did not have wings, like the Sirens he knew to hate. The other major thing is that they looked like they were speaking to one another. That was impossible for the normal siren. Those were very primitive creatures, and the most intelligent thing they knew how to do is to lure foolish sailors to their claws.

Geralt thought on what to do. They looked like they were sapient, but if he just went in and talked to them, they could very much be a mutation of the normal siren and attack him. He could handle them, but he would use resources that would be very needed if he was indeed stranded in a different dimension. Formulating a plan to flee if things got rowdy, he got off Roach and prepared Samum bombs. As he got close, all eyes of the creatures close to him came to him. He almost wanted to stop and run right then and there, but he didn't. Call it stupidity, but this creatures could be very much the dominating species of this land, he needed information and he would get it.

He kept moving towards the main road, but as he moved he noticed that these strange creatures were not far behind him, following him. He shook it off and got a closer look at the town, tough it looked more like a city. The city had a strange writing, but it was expected. Everyone also spoke a different language, and the language barrier would make it harder for him to communicate. He reached for his pouch and took out a little vial with a very peculiar violet colored liquid. He gulped it down. It was miraculous what alchemy could do for man, even getting past a different world's language barrier.

He expected a lot of things from the females to be speaking of him. Cursing him, despising him, or even wondering what he was, but he never expected them to be speaking of something completely different.

"What do you think he is planning to do? it has been a long time since a man came to our village willingly." One of them said, he turned to them and they didn't notice his gaze.

"I don't know but I don't care either. As long as he stay for a while I don't care what or who he is. I just want to get in a bed with him" She said as she looked at Geralt with a lust that would get a succubi running for her money. The creature that said that last sentence finally noticed Geralt's gaze, Geralt was looking at them with the best deadpan that he ever gave. Of course, the creature didn't notice that and only looked at his very appealing physique. After a few seconds of looking at him, she finally almost had to tear her eyes off him to look at her friend again.

"I think that he might be the most appealing male we have gotten in a long time. We have to tell this to the Village chief right now!" She said to her friend and the both began to make their way to the biggest building in the 'Village', but not without before stealing another glance at Geralt, after that they finally began to make their way again.

During this whole encounter, Geralt was looking at them like they were crazy. And in his eyes, they were. He looked around himself and found all of them having similar discussions, about bedding him. He was NOT going to speak about any serious matter to them. He needed someone who wasn't in a lustful dream. Turning he found some little girls playing, and found his ticket to information.

Making his way to the girls, he began thinking about how there were no males in this place. It might be it is a female only species. He got close to them and kneeled to be on eye level with the kids.

"I am lost and I need help, would you help me?" He asked in his softest voice, but he was capable of hearing some of the creatures behind him squeal in pleasure at hearing his voice. He sweated a little bit at this.

The oldest of the 3 little creatures that were playing together was the one to answer him.

"Yes, but you must repay with a favor, yes?" She said and Geralt smiled at the child. It was nice to see that the kids were already having an image of how the world worked.

"What kind of favor would that be, little ones?" He asked and she turned to the others and they nodded.

"Our names are not 'Little ones' Mr. My name is Selis, the one with the pony tales is Isistae and the one with long hair is Miia . Please call us by our names." She said and Geralt nooded.

"Then I guess it's only fair I give you my name. I am Geralt of Rivia. Pleasure to meet you" He said as he extended his hand to the little Snake girl before him. She made a bright smile and shook his hand, and he did the same for the other two.

"For the favor... Would you play with us?" Miia was the one to ask this asked and Geralt was a little taken back at this. Not because he didn't want to play with them, but because he found them adorable. He wasn't one that was a softie, so him saying that was a big deal indeed.

"Yes but first answer my questions. Where are we?" He asked and Selis looked at her friends and shrugged.

"We are in a Lamia village. It does not have a name tough, never bothered with it." She said and Geralt nodded.

"Do you know where the nearest human settlement is?" He asked and Selis answered a bit too fast.

"Nope, but I'm sure it would be miles away from here. Why don't you stay here for a few weeks and rest? This village is a nice place to stay, don't you think?" She asked him and Geralt chuckled a little.

"Final question. Is your species a female only one?" He asked and Selis nodded at him. It made sense.

"Now, what would you like to play. I can't play for long tough, I need to find a place to stay before night fall." He said and looked at the little kids.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure mother would be more than happy to house you. For now tough, let's play house." She said and Geralt scoffed at this.

"What should I be? House butler?" He asked sarcastically. There was never place for a Witcher in a household.

"No, silly. You will be husband" She said and Geralt sighed at this.

"Alright then. What are you going to be then?" He asked as he pointed at Selis. Her answer was immediate

"Wife!" She said and Geralt muttered under his breath "Of course"

"Then you?" He asked to Isistae, the girl that had not talked yet. She seemed shy.

"Um... I will be... Wife" She said and Geralt was going to correct her by saying there could only be one wife until Miia Interrupted him.

"And I will be wife!" She said and Geralt was beginning to doubt his sanity.

"There can only be one wife" He said to them, but they shook their heads no.

"There can be more than one! Lamias are a female only species so in order to survive we capture males from other species and get impregnated from them. That is the way we live, and because of the shortage of males around here, when a male decides to stay, Lamias enter a Polygamist relationship." She said and Geralt looked at her before sighing.

"For a girl as small as you, you sure know a lot of bit words." He remarked and Miia got a smug smile at that.

"Of course I am, I am going to be an ambassador and go bring males here!" She said with pride. Selis asked something that was on everyone's minds for a while now.

"Why do you carry two swords? I know it's dangerous out there but I think two swords is going a bit overboard." She said and Geralt could not tell them he killed monsters.

"I... dual wield" It's what he came up with. The girls looked at him curiously before bursting in a giggling spree.

He could swear that Miaa mouthed "Boys" as if to say that every male dual wielded. Selis went back on topic.

"We helped you, and you said you would play with us, so you need to be true to your word" Selis remarked and Geralt sighed for the billionth time that day.

"A word once said... alright. I will play along..." He said and the girls cheered.

He was expecting a lot of things, really anything else than what happened. The little girls approached him and entangled their tales around his limbs. He tried to ask them what they were doing but miia shut him up by kissing him, or well trying to at least as Geralt recoiled back. It was then that the rest of Lamia watching them springed into action. Geralt reached for his side and took a samum bomb and threw it to his feet, effectively blinding the Lamias on the spot. He took the precious seconds to run for it.

He would need to get to the Chief of this place, she would certainly have her head between her shoulders. He went to the same place he saw the other two lamia from before, the biggest building in the village. It was not easy, as the streets were flooded with the lamia, and he didn't want to hurt them, they were not exactly trying to kill him. They just wanted the survival of their species. Sadly, witchers, like sorcerers are infertile.

As he finally made it to the place, he saw that there were some very fancy clothed lamia having lunch. One of them, the fanciest was certainly the chief.

"So what you are saying is that there is a extremely hot male in the village?" The one that he thought was the chief spoke to the two Lamia he saw before.

"Yes, and I'm sure that by now he must be having the time of his life with our sisters." She said as she looked at the village from her spot. She couldn't see all the lamia that were looking left and right for said male.

After a few moments, Geralt decided to make his great appearance and started to walk up to them. It wasn't long before his presence was noticed by the Lamia. The village chief looked at him and chucked a bit and turned to the lamia she was speaking to before.

"Glad to see what you said wasn't an understatement." She said as she looked at Geralt again. "And who might you be good sir?" She asked him.

"Isn't it courtesy to say your name before asking?" Geralt said as he leaned on a wall nearby.

"My, My, how rude of me. My name is Nysone, the chief of this humble village." She said and Geralt scoffed.

"Geralt of Rivia, and I can tell this place is everything but humble. It easily makes a village from where I come from be but a tiny ant before a gigant." He said as he appreciated the views the lunch place had to offer.

"Thank you very much, and where exactly are you from?" She asked and Geralt

"Not from around here, that's for sure." He responded as he kept looking at the horizon. No one said a word, and after a minute of silence, he spoke again.

"Where am I?" Blunt question, but straight to the point.

"You are in a country named 'Japan', or at least that is what we know of the place. You see, Lamia don't tend to wander off to far, and only explore when it is to set up a new village. We don't know much about the land but humans are sure to know. Of course, someone must have told you by now that Lamia is a female only species, so letting go of you, a male would be foolish of my part." She let the words sink in before continuing. "Of course there is a way around everything. There is a rogue monster in the neighboring forest, and huntresses we send there never return. We can't let this beast out there, so we formed up a party of our strongest warriors, from both lamia and males we had, but not one returned. Now, we are left defenceless and with only a few males, and the forest is our main source of food. We will starve before the next winter at this phase. I take you don't carry those swords for show?" She asked and he chucked a bit.

"I have these for almost anything but show, Nysone" He said and the mentioned person giggled a bit.

"How amusing. Well then, bring me the head of this beast, and I shall give you directions to the closest human settlement."

"Not so fast. From where I come from, Witchers as they call us have a code. We don't do a thing without pay, you may call the information the pay but in new here, I doubt the currency from where I come from will work here." He mentioned and finally looked at her.

"Of course, we would not let our saviour go without proper thanks, that is of course if you manage to bring down that beast." She said and uncoiled her tail from the chair, as if standing up from it.

"I would normally have a party of huntresses to aid you in battle, but we are running short of battle prowess. You will have to do with what you have." After that, Geralt also stopped leaning in the wall, and got closer to her.

"Very well, but first I need information on this beast. Has anyone seen it? Where did you sent those hunters?" He questioned her.

"There has only been one report of sighting of the creature, unfortunately, the only huntress that declared saw it left for the party of attackers, I'm afraid we expect the worse. She did a report on it, a beast made of wood. With a deer skull for a head, antlers and everything. And around it were various forest animals. After the thing set eyes on her, Wolves and Crows attacked her. She then ran, and barely made it out of the forest. The attackers stayed on the edge of the forest and after a few moments of threatening motions, left for the forest. We have come to understand that whatever it is, it guards the forest." She finished and Geralt had an unamused expression on his face.

"It's a Leshen, very dangerous. They are woodland spirits to call them something. After one finds a forest, it then begins to draw energy from it and grows in power. When it is strong enough and sets up it's totems, it then begins to kill anything that comes close to it. They are very territorial and don't attack unless you enter their territory. From what I've heard, it is at least a couple hundred years old, otherwise it would have fled once it had set eyes on her. Tough, you didn't answer my other question." He pointed out and she giggled.

"How impatient. I sent them at the heart of the forest, just follow the trail and stop when you see the biggest tree there, when you see it you will recognize it." She finished and he nodded.

"How many did you send? I would like to know if there is any survivors, tough I don't expect it." She frowned at that.

"I sent 27. 21 males and 6 Lamia. I hope at least someone survived..." She said and and then without another word began to make his way to the road, that only confused the Lamia more.

"Wouldn't it be wise to wait for Sunrise? The sun is about to fall, and it would prove to be a challenge to hunt this beast at night." She said and Geralt scoffed and pointed at his eyes, something that the others noticed long ago, but it is taboo for monsters to ask for each other's species without getting to know each other first. Geralt then began speaking.

"These aren't just for show, you know. I can see very well in the dark." He pointed out and left without another word.

Making sure he had everything he needed to face against a Leshen, a old one at that. He set for the forest.

Time Skip-20 minutes.

He didn't got much trouble getting to the place Nysone mentioned. It didn't took much looking around to find a body. A human male. It had it's stomach open and neck torn. Geralt knelt to inspect it.

"Bite marks at the neck and legs. Wolves brought him down then gutted him." He then found something peculiar. "Steel sword? Everyone knows that monsters take steel as nothing more than a nuisance. Fools didn't stood a chance." He said

He said and looked around, focusing his sight he found something else.

"Footsteps and long slither marks. Probably didn't had time to save him so instead they opted to get distance from the wolves." He said and started follow the trail. As he did, he found more corpses of Males form different species of monsters, probably was something normal in this world. And that of lamia, probably couldn't keep up so were picked off by the wolves and Crows.

He finally made it to the end of the trail, and found the rest of the corpses, many had holes that were made by roots. Leshen got them. He counted corpses. only 25. 21 males were already counted, so the ones missing were Lamia. Either he missed a corpse back there, which was improbable, or they escaped, which was even more improbable. He placed that aside for now and began for his totem hunt. If he encountered the leshen now, he had to run. Those totems made him invulnerable to silver as long as they existed.

Starting his hunt, he moved stealthily through the forest, not wanting to alert the Leshen.

He found all three in less than 15 minutes, a new record if he could say. A few minutes passed and then, a loud and very angry howl of a pack of wolves was heard trough the entire forest.

Getting his silver ready and drenching it in beast oil, he waited for them. It didn't took long at all.

The first one jumped at him, he dodged and sliced it, the silver slicing the flesh like butter. It yelped and took distance while the others did the same. He parried the fangs of one and with a quick motion of hands, he performed an Igni sign, placing on fire several wolves and severely injuring a couple.

He moved fast, and while the fire distracted the wolves, moved to finish those that were weak already. With only a few more left, the battle was already over, wolves only were a threat in large numbers. Finishing the ones left, he then rolled out of the way, just in time as roots that were underground sprouted out of the ground, dangerously and were intended to impale him.

Moving his sights, at a side of a tree laid the leshen. It only stayed there a few moments before disappearing in a cloud of crows.

Taking out his relic oil, he drenched his silver sword in it before he ran head first to battle.

The leshen appeared and disappeared at will, but it was nothing alchemy couldn't fix. He took out a dimeritium bomb and waited. He rolled to the side, just as a wooden claw made his way towards his neck. He threw the bomb in his hands, and then began to attack it. It could no longer do a lot of stuff Leshens were feared for.

From there the battle was pretty easy. It was just dodging the Leshen's desperate attack and killing a few doggies.

In only 8 minutes, it falled. It couldn't do much against a witcher as experienced as Geralt.

Moving to the leshen, he collected the valuables from it, and after that he took out a small knife and took the head of the leshen. He was about to leave when he heard a branch break at a side of him, without restraint, he took out his silver, and relaxed when he found it was a Lamia. He didn't sheat it, but he did put it down.

She was, like most lamia, very beautiful. She had a bow in her hands, but she didn't made any threatening motions.

'Must have been part of the party send to take the leshen down.' He thought as he sheathed his sword.

"Who are you?" She asked. Very blunt question but one a witcher was used to.

"Nysone sent me to take out the Leshen. I take you were part of the hunting party?" She grimaced at that.

"...yes. We didn't stood a chance, it tore through us like we were but rag dolls to the damned thing. I watched it kill my friends and husband and I could do nothing but watch..." She finished and Geralt gave her a look of pity. He was about to say something before she interrupted him.

"At least it's dead. You are really strong to bring that thing down alone, you know. How did you do it? My husband sticked a swords in it's chest but it only shrugged it off. Yet you come slash it and it recoils. Is it some kind of enchanted weapon? It looks like it, it has runes in the blade. Are you a hero or something?" She asked several questions and Geralt sighed at how she was able to just get away from the dark topic so fast.

"It is enchanted, but that is not what is special about it. It is made of silver, monsters are allergic to silver. From where I come from it is common knowledge. The Leshen over there is no exception."He said as he pointed at the dead Leshen.

"...I am not allergic to silver, at least I think I am not. I have seen other of my species handle silver without any problems, so I don't think it speaks for everyone." Geralt just looked at her and sighed.

"You and your species are not allergic to silver because you are not monsters. Sure you may have a tail instead of legs, but you are not anymore less human because of that. Monsters are ruthless beasts that only seek for more blood. As far as I'm concerned, you have not gone out of your way to kill anyone." He said and that was the first time in her life that anyone, a Human, or at least he looked like one, except for the eyes, at that had not called her a monster. She did not say a word. She just smiled brightly at him.

"For your second question, I am no hero. Where I come from there are already enough of those. I am a professional." He simply stated as he started to make his way back to the tree, the lamia from before following. He would search for clues on the other Lamia there.

"So... what is your name?" Said following lamia asked. He took a second before asking.

"Geralt of Rivia, and you?" He said as he moved a branch from a tree aside.

"I am Casteis. I am one of the best hunters of the village." She said with pride and a smug smile.

"Nice to meet you Casteis."He said as he extended his hand. She was not used to this by any other Human, but she quickly took it,

"Nice to meet you to Geralt. I hope we get along!" She said and that marks the beginning of a whole new adventure for the monster hunter.

* * *

**Like I said, I don't have a complete hang on the story or Geralt personality as a person, but I think I did a decent job. Or maybe I blew it? Please take that in count before you write me a 2000 word hate mail, but I don't think anyone would have such time to do so.**

**Thanks for reading, and until next time.**


	2. Return to the village

**Hello, and welcome to the newest addition to this random story of the internet. I wanted to thank you for all of the feedback you have been giving me lately, and Without further ado, Let's start.**

* * *

Geralt and his unexpected companion went back to the great tree in the middle of the woods. The woods were very quiet, except for the owl here and there, or the rustling of the denizens of the old forest. As they got closer to the great tree, the gagging of poor Casteis was heard. It was normal, as the several very disfigured bodies of the hunting party were sprawled trough the place. Many were n ot even recognizable anymore. Geralt turned around, concerned for her wellbeing.

"Hey, you alright there? Need some time?" He asked. He knew the feeling, and he could understand.

"No... Just give me a second." She said and after a few, she came back to her senses. "Why are we here?" She asked. They already had the head of the beast. They only needed go back to the village.

"There is a missing corpse. If you made it alive, then there is a chance the other could too." He said and after the words left his mouth he thought of something that bothered his mind for a while now. "Speaking of which, how did you even made it without the Leshen noticing you? Haven't meet a lot who could outplay a Leshen." He said and Casteis pointed at a tree.

"I climbed a tree and went from one to one for days. I would have eventually made it out, but today I was waiting and then I heard the sound of battle. I then found you practically owning that thing. When you cut it's head I decided to stick with you. And here we are." She did a motion with her hands on the last sentence.

"Well, did you see anyone else in that time? We need to find her, I am not one to leave someone to die. Not saying she would, huntress and all that, but she could. And that is enough for me." He said as he began to focus his senses. If he could find even a trace, he could find her. Or at least her corpse.

"Tough luck with that. I heard your battle literally from the other side of the forest. She could be hiding, yes. But Lamia are no cowards. After hearing a battle like that, her blood should be pumping and rushing towards it. She could be very much dead as she is alive." She said, and she did hear herself. She didn't want to strap herself to hope. She did before and not long after that she saw her friends being torned apart.

Geralt ignored her and only kept looking. After a few minutes of inspection he found a clue.

"A blood trail. It leads out of the path, so it is of someone who escaped. It does not seem to severe, just a cut, but it seems as she was being pursued by something. A quadrupedal, it is most likely a lone wolf that went after her." He said as he began to advance on the trail, a loud "Wait for me!" not long after that.

The trail was not long, and a wolf carcass is what they found.

"Arrows killed it. It looks like she could handle a wolf. She was lucky it was a normal wolf, and not a wolf that was affected by the leshen's magic. Otherwise it would have not even be bothered by steel arrows." He said as he inspected the arrows in the carcass.

As he looked at the ground again, he saw the same blood trail. Only it was smaller, and less frequent. It was very hard to see with the normal eye, but Geralt was not normal at all.

'With the wolf off her back, she must have had the time to stop and mend herself. Poor job, she still left a clear trail.' He thought to himself as he motioned Casteis to follow him.

"How are you even able to see that? I could have spent a lot of time looking for clues and I would have never seen that trail right there. And that's a lot coming from a hunter." She said. And she was very right. The trail was very small and it was practically camouflaged by the foliage. One would need superhuman sight to see it so fast. She didn't knew he was a mutant.

"Have you ever heard of Witchers?" He asked as he looked at the ground, following the almost invisible trail.

"Nope. Never heard of them." She said as she looked at the trees, looking for a way to entertain her self.

"We are basically Monster Hunters. We travel around the world and when someone has a problem with a monster, we take care of it. Proven you can pay for one, of course. Tell me, have you ever heard of magic?" He asked. Back where he was from, that was a stupid question. Even villagers in a isolated island would know of magic, it was the reason that the monsters were around. Everyone knew it and despised anyone who used magic for that.

"Yep. Hard not to. Tough, lamia can't use magic. Lamia lack the ability to collect mana from the air, and for that can't cast spells. I know that Elves can, and some other species can, but not us. Humans can't too, but there have been cases of humans who were born with the talent, or so I've heard." She said and Geralt was left confused. He knew he was in a different dimension, that was for sure. Many things pointed at that sole fact. Now it was definitive.

He would finish this contract, get some coin, and then he would look for a way back. Plain and simple.

After a few minutes, the trail led to a cave. Caves were very not good, as most of the time they were inhabited by monsters, and if she went into one, her luck would decide whether she lived or not.

"Stay here, not much you can do with those steel arrows of yours anyways." He said and he reached into his side, he took out a knife. "It is not a sword, but it is better than nothing. If anything that is not human or non-human for that comes your way, stab it until it dies." He said as he handed the knife to her.

She nodded and took the knife, Geralt advanced towards the cave. As he entered, he focused his senses. The stench of blood and monsters hit his nose almost immediately, not a good sign.

He reached for one of his many pockets and took out a bottle of green liquid and took a drink of it. Cat, a potion capable of letting the user see in total darkness. He then began to follow the monster stench. What he found was an ekimmara, a moment away from tearing the poor lamia to shreds. It looked like she held her own for enough time for Geralt to make it there. He Swinged his silver but the monster did not budge, he ignored the pain and pierced the Lamia's stomach. Geralt swinged again, and this time it had an effect, the thing recoiled but it was too late. Geralt swinged yet again, all of the last strikes were on the same spot. This last one sliced the Ekimmara in two different pieces.

Geralt looked at the body in the ground. She was alive, but not for long. The claws had pierced her stomach clean, internal bleeding would kill her sooner or later. It was partly his fault, had he been faster he could have prevented this, but he didn't felt very guilty. He was no stranger to death, and he would certainly not feel to bad for a complete stranger. He did gave her a swift death, slowly dying due to bleeding was a very painful way to die.

He exited the cave, and as soon as he saw Casteis, he shook his head. "She didn't make it." He said softly.

TIME SKIP- Lamia village, Midnight.

Geralt found himself Galloping back to the village. Casteis holding Geralt tightly, and he swore it was on purpose that she was pressing her 'Assets' on his back. He said nothing, after all, he was a male too. After Geralt got close enough for his eyes to see the village, he noticed something peculiar. Humans were on the main entrance, forming a perimeter. He recognized this formation, it was one raiders used when they wanted to to a hit and run, only the carriages were replaced with green big cubes. He of course didn't knew that these were called Vehicles, cars to be precise. After mentioning his thoughts to the lamia that was harassing him, she panicked a little.

"Is there a back entrance? We need to get in there but we can't go trough the front gate. They could begin killing civilians." He said as he eyed the unknown force. They were chatting, not worrying about a thing.

"Well... there is one, but it was recently placed to seal it, but when I heard that it was only days ago. Maybe it not totally sealed. We could maybe break it but it could take a while." She said as she pointed to a side road.

After a couple minutes, lo and behold a wall with a very visible crack. It was sturdy enough to stand but anything else it failed at.

"Stand back." He said as he motioned a sign with his hands. The Aard sign. Out of nowhere a big force of air impacted the wall, sending bits of it everywhere. Casteis was impressed. A human capable of magic, it was a sight that was very rare. She said nothing, now was not the time.

Both passed through the hole in the wall and found themselves in a storage room.

"This storage room connects directly with the chief's house. We should be in the east hallway, if this is what I think it is, the chief should be in the in the outside garde. Having a 'friendly' chat with the people we saw before." She mentioned and opened the door, checking in someone was roaming the halls. When she found none, she exited the room and motioned Geralt to follow her.

"You know the Chief? You seem way too familiar with the place to be a hunter."

"Not just any hunter, the best hunter in the village. Such title comes with benefits, including befriending the Village chief." She answered and stopped in front of a door. It was fairly big, decorated with flower symbols.

"Behind this door is the garden. You should note that the chief is very aggressive when it comes to the village, so you should stop her from doing anything that is too rash." She pointed out and opened the door. They were greeted with the sight of Nysone and a woman dresses on black. She was not young, but not old either. if Geralt had to guess he would say on her early 40s. But Geralt could not deny her beauty, her clothing kind of reminded him of Yennefer, but the similarities ended there.

"CASTEIS!" Nysone's voice rivaling that of a Griffin's war cry. It almost left him stunned for a couple of seconds. She then jumped at her, it was clear she was very worried at her disappearance.

"Woah there, don't worry. I'm alright. You should be thanking Mr. Silver sword over there. He was the one who helped me. Not only that, but he even got rid of the the thing that has been harassing us for months. The forest is free of it and we should be able to collect enough food for winter." She said and patted Geralt on the back, but Geralt after a few seconds took a few steps away from her.

"Woah... Really? I thought it would take at least a few days. And being sincere, I didn't really expect you to really kill the beast. I thought you would come back after a few days claiming you killed the beast when you didn't. If you came back now alone, I would have got you kicked out of the town. Being Casteis here supports your claims, I see no reason why I should not believe you." She stated and got into thought for a few seconds. "Tough it does raises a few questions. Who exactly are you, Geralt?" She asked rather bluntly. The others wondered too, even the lady in black, form what she heard, The chief sent a group to subjugate this thing, and yet none came back. Then this man comes into the table and in less than a night kills this beast. A human no less, it was something that she wondered, as he didn't seem to carry any Firearms, only two swords in his back.

Geralt raised his hands in annoyance "Already told you, I am a witcher. A professional at killing Monsters. No more, no less. I am only here for my payment. If you are still unconvinced, I have the head of the thing for proof." He stated and the chief grimmanced a little.

"As much as I would not like to, I want to know what killed so many of my own. But that comes later, I need to finish some business here." She said and the three looked at the other person in the room.

'Raider's boss.' He thought and already was prepared to go for Hanged man's venom just in case.

"I'm sorry Ms Asher. I didn't expect more company this night." She said as she bowed slightly.

"Don't worry, Ms. Waterway. From what I heard I believe they are good news. Now back to business." Geralt had no choice but to wait. It seemed they were speaking about the relationship that the lamia and humans had. They offered a treaty as long as the lamia didn't seek to kidnap any more males. Of course, It was a great opportunity for Nysone and she had no reason to refuse. Of course, they could just use the exchange program to look for more males. Right now they had enough so she didn't worry. They also had to release any males that didn't wanted to stay there, Nysone chuckled as there was no such thing in the village. Her daughter, Miia was already studying to go to the Urban and look for males there. It was all in her plan. It carried many advantages and the disadvantages were easily fixed.

'Guess she isn't a raider after all...' Geralt thought to himself as he laid back in a chair offered to him.

After agreeing to these terms, she then signed treaty papers and Happily shook her hand. Her and her crew were leaving for the city the next day. They had to report their successfulness at reaching peaceful terms with what was now already 5 villages.

Now, Nysone had to reward the Village's savior. Per se, If the humans had got notice of this thing in the forest, they would have no doubt had retreated back to the city. This thing had gotten a lot more aggressive lately, and no doubt it would have continued to kill. The latest attack before he sent the hunting party, was a house in the outskirts of town. It had been torn down from the base, the owners fiddled into unrecognizable muddles of flesh and blood. The house itself was no Strawhouse either, it was made of solid stone and brick. Something with such power could just come into the village and destroy everything in it's path. In just a few days that the humans took to go and come back the Leshen could just decide to go to the village and they would be no more.

In the start, Nysone sent Geralt as bait for the leshen to calm down, or even if he was strong enough, to distract it while the humans came back. She at no point expect him to actually kill it, but once again, it is a lesson for her for underestimating Humans. There were at best 4 males left in the village, and while it may look like a little, when all these males did was just Breed with the lamia, you learn that these 4 can do a lot. Combine that with a Lamia's high fertility rate and special concoctions they developed, the chance of impregnation was close to 90%.

Lamia, for default were a species that was highly attracted to strong males, wanting to make their offspring as strong and with higher chances of survival, as the lamia were mainly a hunting species. She would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to Geralt, no it would be the biggest lie she would have told in her life. Her instincts were screaming to her. When compared to the 4 males they had left, he dwarfed them. It helped not that he was very appealing eye candy, his scar that went across his eye that showed of a great battle, to the great Physique, it combined to a result that would leave even a succubus blushing. When these two traits combined, strength and appearance, it was very normal for the Lamai Chief's instincts to be yelling to her.

She would reward him, alright.

"Well, then. That is all. Now Geralt dear, would you care to get that head for us? I gotten interested in this 'Monster' of yours." Ms Asher said and geralt in response only whistled. Casteis was about to ask him what he was doing, but instead found Roach, Geralt's stead was literally on the other side of the village, his whistle could not be loud enough to reach it, even if it was an animal. Second, even if Roach heard him and went in his way, Roach would need to travel the streets of the village, and while they might be straightforward, they were designed for sapient creatures. Another big thing is how long Roach took to get there, It took him seconds when it should have took minutes if it knew where it was going, it was impossible in many ways.

She shook it off, Geralt Defied many things that she thought were normal, it was normal his stead of all things would defy them too.

Geralt went to Roach and grabbed a bag that was supported on the side of Roach. He then opened the bag and took out a Deer skull with Long Horns attached to it. He walked towards the group, which recoiled a little bit at the sight of it. They didn't knew why, but there was an omnipresent feeling that pushed them on the edge. The only reason why Casteis mounted roach is because she insisted to Geralt to put that head in a bag.

Getting past the initial shook, Ms. Asher got the courage to speak. "So, that is our culprit huh? I've got to say that even if it's dead, it sure lives up to it's reputation. How exactly did you kill it?" She asked and in response Geralt Withdrew his Silver blade. As he unsheathed, the runes on the blade began to shine, in a very deep red.

"Discovered something peculiar. From where I'm from, everyone knows that Monsters are allergic to silver, thus weak to it. Have you never heard of that?" He asked and Got a little surprised at that.

"Yes, I've heard of it, but I thought it was only superstition and rumors. Like how they say that Vampires are allergic to Garlic." She said and Geralt scoffed a little at that.

"Well it is no rumor. The leshen was able to kill all of those hunters easily because it was immune to steel. Like Casteis mentioned, her husband drove a sword through it's chest and it only shrugged it off. On the other hand, my silver debilitated it and killed it." He said and Looked at his sword.

"How come your sword isn't in a bad shape? Sliver is very weak and can be easily bends when trying to strike with." She pointed out and Geralt Sheathed his sword once again.

"Now that is a witcher's secret. Don't get me wrong, but hunting monsters in my job. Can't let contracts go away like that to a group flukies with silver swords." Of course, in his world everyone knew. But his sense of greed overrode him. All of the contracts he could get. It was very easy to make a silver sword to a smith. The sword has a silver core and the silver is then on the outside, making it a lot more durable.

"Well, there is the head. Now it is time to pay up. I don't exactly know how currency works here, but enough for a month's food should be enough." (I say this because prices for anthining are so incredibly high. Really, a cooked chicken for 70 Crowns!? Back to the story." He finished and everyone looked at him wide eyed. He had literally killed what was one of the most dangerous beasts alive and he asks for just money for a Month's worth food?! He Could very easily ask for enough to be considered a small fortune and everyone in the Lamia village would happily give it to him. He did save the village after all. Lamia were no stingy creatures, and happily rewarded those who worked for it, and would not let you go empty handed if you helped any of them, it was in their genes. For him to ask this was like he just saved their lives, which he in theory did, and asked some scraps of food in return. Truly unacceptable.

"That won't do, Geralt. Lamia are a very grateful species, we can't just let you go only with that. I will have a little conference with the other elders and see how much we can give you, don't worry I'll have this taken care of myself, just sit here and relax. I'm sure we won't take long." She said and bolted inside the house at record speed, even Geralt had trouble following her.

He used this opportunity to talk to Ms. Asher, He had to get to a human settlement, and from there would start looking for a mage or something that can Teleport him back.

"So Ms As-" He was interrupted by said person.

"No need to be formal good sir, I only use my last name when it comes to politics. You may call me by my first name, Lilith." She said and Geralt nodded.

"Well then, Lilith. You said you are going to the city tomorrow, I was wondering if I could acompain you there. I am not familiar with the place, so that much help would be really appreciated. Of course, if it so needed I could pay a fair price in exchange of said service." He said and Lilith shook her head.

"No such thing should be needed. I only want to ask you a few questions." She said and took out a little notepad.

"Go ahead."

"First of all, you said that where you come from, everyone seemed to know about this silver weakness, where exactly do you hail from?" She asked and Geralt thought about it. While he could lie, he saw no reason to. He would not exactly gain anything from it, and telling the truth would not be a problem in theory, so he was honest.

"Have you ever heard of magic?" He asked for the second time that night.

"Yes, but I do not see how that answers my question." She said and Geralt began to explain to her how he came to be. Of course, she had her doubts but he showed her his bestiary, and a show on magic, she seemed to believe him at least a little bit.

"Well then, what do you plan to do now?" She asked and Geralt also told her of what he planned to do. To seek a sorceress or a Mage and seek help.

"Well then, I guess I could at least help you in that much." She said and finally, Nysone returned from the house. It seemed they had agreed on giving him currency of Japan, otherwise known as Yen. How much exactly? They said it was enough to support a family of 2 for a year, which is a lot By the way.

"Soo." Nysone started "You are going tomorrow?" She asked. Geralt only nodded in return. "How about you accompany me inside, We are still to reward you for your efforts in the... Lamia way. Now to this, Geralt only smirked.

"Can't go into much detail here, just know that the next morning, more than one Lamia begged for his stay.

* * *

**And done! That took longer that I would have expected. I kind of rushed a little bit, so pardon me if some sentences don't make sense.**

**Next chapter there will be a little time skip, and I will only tell you about very special events, just a few and finally, the daily life can start!**


End file.
